The General (Eden Rising)
Bad Karma - Ida Maria | Status=Deceased | Age=52 | Place=Mexico | Family=''Gareth'' (lieutenant) Mr. White (arms dealer) Ben Bolio (former soldier) Ash (former soldier) Manila Shea (former soldier) PJ Shamp (former soldier) | Death=Brutally stabbed by Ash; put down by Tom ("Death March, Part II: Who Will Survive and What Will Be Left of Them?") | Actor=Joaquín Cosío}} The General was a recurring antagonist in Eden Rising. He was a totalitarian ruler, commanding a small community of people of whom he has enslaved and forced to work under the iron fist of he and his personal army, a group of men he calls the Jugulators. History Pre-series= As a towering titan in the middle United States, The General was involved in the pasts of many characters in the five years since the world ended. He lead a group from Mexico to the United States after the events of the outbreak, where he decided to spread his power. Other than that, much of his background - including whether or not he was a true army general before the events of the outbreak - remains a mystery. The General took over a camp that was once an Eden outpost at a carnival, and completely revamped it. The signal relaying the outpost as a place of hope still plays, as The General lures in people who he uses as slaves or soldiers for his cause. The General has split his group into the closely-trusted 'Jugulators' soldiers and the slaves he uses for labor. He used the tunnel of love at the carnival as a stadium where he takes rebellious slaves or "prisoners of war" and pits them against the zombies he keeps hidden inside. He calls this place 'Valhalla', it's the 'Jugulators' sick form of recreation. In the early days of the outbreak, prison guards abandoned their posts and prisoners were freed by The General and his men, who stormed prisons everywhere and recruited many. Declan was one of those inmates who The General helped escape, but Declan fled before he could be recruited and instead became a resident at Glenley. Another inmate, Gareth, became one of The General's closest associates and his personal lieutenant. Manila was captured by a slave trader. The General purchased Manila from him, taking a particular interest in her. Around the same time, the tyrant brought in Ash and his brother Ben. He trained them, hardening the boys at his camp. Ash was brought into Valhalla by jealous Jugulators who wanted Ash to prove he was a man, trying to force him to lose his virginity to sex-slave Manila. The plan did not work, these Jugulators were punished, and Ash and Manila were separated. Ash and Ben were left in the city on their own in order to test their strength. The boys mistook this as a sign of abandonment and joined another camp. Manila proved to the General she could be more than a sex slave by murdering the man who captured her and sold her. This led to her recruiting PJ, a traumatized boy who accidentally killed his own mother, and acting as his caretaker. The two became soldiers for The General, though their alliance was never with him as they brewed a plan for rebellion. The General later storms the camp Ash and Ben took refuge in, killing everyone there including Ben, leaving Ash alone to bury everyone there. This led Ash to have a vendetta on The General. |-|Season 1= The General is in the midst of his own plan for territorial takeover across the United States, wiping out towns by murdering and enslaving people and taking over the towns for his own uses. His latest target is the metropolis city of New Venice. His main motive was relayed through his own subordinate, Gareth, claiming he sees these tiny communities as threats to the 'natural order of ways', and that civilization was meant to fall and humans were meant to return to their barbaric ways and he plans on ridding the country of people who believe otherwise. The General's invasion of Glenley left Ash's girlfriend Becky dead, reigniting the teen's lust for revenge. When Tom's group arrives at his camp, The General throws Gwen and Ash in Valhalla to fight off zombies to the entertainment of his jugulators while he puts the other members of the group to work as slaves. Two of his 'Jugulators', former sex slave Manila and child soldier PJ, form an alliance with Tom's group, attempting to assassinate The General and end his reign of terror. As this group prepares their plan to fight back, The General tortures and rapes Ash while Gwen continues to fight for her life in Valhalla. When The General is overwhelmed by Tom's group and he is chased through his camp, a vengeful Ash shoots the tyrant in the crotch with an arrow from his crossbow. He then sticks the arrow through The General's cheek as a gag and then stabs him repeatedly until he is dead, finally claiming his revenge for Becky and Ben. Tom found The General's body slowly stirring, putting him down with a final bullet to the brain. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected *Numerous counts of unnamed people *Lilith *Elaine (caused) *Natalie (caused) *Madison (caused) *Ben Bolio *Becky (caused) *Javier Rivera (caused) Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:NLO Category:Team Child Killer